dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Thalassomedon
|-|Thalassomedon= Information The Thalassomedon (Thal-as-soh-meh-don) (sea ruler) is a light blue elasmosaurid plesiosaur. It may not serve much as impressive stats, though it can surprisingly grab quite the select sizes of large dinosaurs, an example is a Adult/Elder Triceratops. It is a very good swimmer with a total health point of 1500. Its fast growth rate allows massive groups of adults to be formed. Not only that, but it can escape predators with its 17 speed, unless it's ambushed by a stronger creature such as Mosasaurus, Pliosaurus and Carcharocles Megalodon. Appearance It is light blue in color getting darker past the neck with a few light blue spots where it begins to get darker and has a more intimidating model than that of the other plesiosaurs with its fang-like teeth and large size. Real Life Thalassomedon was a medium-sized elasmosaurid plesiosaur native to Cretaceous seas. Thalassomedon is a genus of plesiosaur, named by Welles in 1943. Greek, Thalassa, "sea" and Greek, medon, “lord, ruler”: Sea Lord. An extinct marine reptile from the Mesozoic Era that lived in the open oceans and breathed air. Trivia * The Thalassomedon is often confused with Thalassodromeus, due to the similarity of the name and the fact that Roblox tags both names, so players short them to “Thal”, which increases the confusion. |-|Classic Thalassomedon= Information The Thalassomedon is a genus of elasmosaurid plesiosaur, being smaller and having less health than the Elasmosaurus. It is light blue in color with a tan yellow belly and is very blocky, which makes it look like a brick with fins and a neck. Trivia * This creature is very glitchy. When in a first-person view and moving you are able to do the widely known “Speed Glitch” but is only able to be used in water. You may even be able to do it without doing it in first-person. Results may vary. It has only been patched in the Default Map. * It’s head comes off when in its Idle animation. |-|Pirateship= Information The Pirateship Thalassomedon is a pirate ship themed skin for the Thalassomedon. Although it has simplistic animations and offers almost no advantage besides its buff with 1+ boost of speed, many players use it as it's a comical and silly/funny skin. Appearance It is a brown wooden ship, with pale brown sails and a black flag, of which the ship itself resembles that of a pirate ship. It has cannons on the sides of its body, with paddles acting like its flippers. Its head is a white skull on the front of the skin. Trivia * A sunken Pirate Ship can be found on the Gallus Islands map. The ship strongly resembles a Pirateship Thalassomedon, although the sunken ship cannot be consumed and serves only as a decoration. * It is possible for other dinosaurs to climb onto the deck and ride the ship. |-|Fossil= Information The Fossil Thalassomedon is a fossil skin obtainable during the 2015 and 2016 Halloween event. It can be found in random locations in the map during the Halloween event. The skin is a fossil of the Thalassomedon. It also has a better model than the original. Appearance It is pale yellow-tan in color and is a skeleton fossil like all Fossil skins. It is a slightly better model than those of the old Fossil skins. This fossil model is not similar to the classic or current Thalassomedon model. Trivia * This skin is part of the Fossil Skins Collection. |-|Aurora Borethalass= “The aurora can be seen best at night in... Narnia? ....which is called the fishy midnight. In northern latitudes, the effect is known as the aurora Borethalass. It is a rare sight to see but one never to forget. And if you do get a picture of it. Tell your family for generations to come. For it will probably be the only time you see it.” Information Although this is limited, it is uncommon to see and it is weak. Despite its slight blocky model, it is a decent design. Its majestic appearance makes its worth, as it is somewhat desired and a uncommon sight to see. It loses -5 in strength and -100 in health. Making it very weak. Appearance The Aurora Borethalass is a Thalassomedon that resembles the Northern Lights. It is semi-transparent and also looks like it resembles seaweed. It is green at the base of its whole body then switches to the color of its original pale blue color. Its fins are long and seaweed-like, and it is much large than it appears. Trivia * This model can be seen in the water, just like the Subnautica Jellyray Elasmosaurus model. Category:Carnivores Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Plesiosaur Category:Elasmosaurids Category:Halloween Event (2015) Category:Halloween Event (2016) Category:Halloween Event (2018)